No Matter What
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Some People are lucky..Me not so much.. But that's right no one notices me anyways..no one but you. NetherlandsxCanada Rated M. Please Read/Review! Warning:Rape,Nudity,Perverted thought/actions,Language,etc. But what do you expect? It is rated M you know.
1. Chapter 1

I have soo Many ideas so i write them out but then I get sidetracked and then i lose interest so yeah... Anyways..Here's a new story that may interest you.

Characters: Lars(Netherlands), Matthew(Canada), & Ivan(Russia)

Rated: M

Warnings: Language, Sexual Themes/Content, Nudity, Perverted thoughts, etc. (I mean come on it's rated you should expect the worst already.)

Sorry For any Mistakes!

* * *

><p>It was mid August the ground was covered in leaves of red orange and yellow that crinkled under Lars' boots. He was taking his walk through the forest like he did just about every morning. Today it was a bit colder than it had been; the clouds were gray and the sky matched. It would probably rain so Lars possibly would have to cut his walk short. Lars loved walking in the woods especially the ones in the countryside in Holland.<p>

He walked deeper into the woods when he heard a strange noise. It was muffled and barely audible, but Lars heard it. He followed the sound for a few minutes before he found where it was coming from; and he couldn't believe it.

It was a blond boy tied with his arms above his head and he was naked. But this wasn't just any boy it was Matthew. His Matthew. He was Bloody; his hair was covering his eyes and it was full of sweat. What had happened to him? Had he been raped? So many questions ran through Lars' head he couldn't even think straight but he did what he was suppose to and untied his wrists.

His wrists were bruised and turning purple on top of the red rope burns. Lars wrapped his coat around Matt gently picking him up into his arms. Normally Matt would of told Lars to put him down but he didn't say anything. His throat was raw; his body hurt; and his lungs stung every time he breathed in. Lars carried him out of the woods and back to his house; when the thunder cracked. Matt flinch a bit, clutching onto Lars' shirt.

"Its okay Matte." Lars said taking him into his house; walking down the hall and into the Bathroom.

He set Matt down on the counter by the sink; pulling out a few wash cloths and soaking them in warm water. He unzipped the jacket and slid it off of Matt's shoulders. Lars rung out the wash cloth and wiped Matts' chest down gently; when he noticed something. He moved matt's left arm revealing a cut the shape of the letter "R" carved into his ribs.

"..Russia..." Lars growled under his breath, as he finished removing as much blood and dirt as he could from Matt.

"Lars...I'm.. sorry.." Matt's eyes scanned the ground.

"Mattie.." He brought his eyes back up to meet his. "Don't apologize it's not you fault. Now do you wanna take a shower or something?"

Matt just nodded, " A-a bath is fine.."

Lars put the stopper in the drain and turned on the water until it was warm. "Just wait until it fills up then turn that one to the left and that one to the right." Lars said reaching up in the linen closet and grabbing a towel; before heading towards the door. But Matt grabbed Lars' hand stopping him.

"Something wrong Matt?"

"N-no i just don't want you to go..He'll come back if you do..." Tears fell from Matt's delicate violet eyes.

"Okay Matt I'll stay with you." He pulled Matt into arms, kissing him on the top of the head. After their hug Lars walked over to the bath and turned off the water.

Matt swiftly stepped into the tub and sunk down in the water. The warm water seemed to relax and release some of the tension in his body. The cuts stung in the water and it seemed as if it was starting to turn red from blood. He gently washed the cuts making sure not to irritate them or make them hurt more than they already did. Lars watched intently as if Matt was going to shatter at any given second. But nothing even seemed wrong with him. He just smiled.

After all that you'd assume he'd be broken and crying especially when your raped by someone as unforgiving and as cruel as Russia. But not even a tear.

_'Either it really hasn't fazed him yet or he has an amazing poker face.'_ Lars thought looking at Matt.

Matt pulled the plug in the bathtub and quickly rinsed off. Lars stared at Matt's body as the water dripped down his pale stomach and down to caress his creamy thighs..

Lars felt a twinge in his vital regions before he notice Matt looking back at him over his shoulder.

_'GOD! He must think I'm such a pervert!'_ Lars thought basically face palming.

"Something wrong Lars?" Matt blinked.

Lars shook his head.

Matt dried off and stepped out of the bath; but found himself falling to the cold tiled floor beneath him. He felt light headed and queasy then he hear the twisted and haunting Russian voice:

_'I'm coming for you comrade..'_

The voice rang in Matt's ears. It was distant but still audible for Matt then he found himself unconscious. Lars caught him before he even came close to touching the ground.

"God Mattie you sure are a mess aren't you." Lars said to himself before picking him up in both arms and carrying him to a nice warm bed.

Matt awoke in what seemed to be hours later. The blankets he was wrapped in kept him warm but the cold air that circulated the room nipped the tip of his nose and made his face feel like ice. Matt turned on his back; he stared up at the smooth blue ceiling covered with white patched that seemed to be clouds. It was a painted sky.

And even then it was kind of relaxing to look at. Like as if he was actually looking up at the sky on a clear blue day. And it wasn't far from the day outside. The storm seemed as if it finally let up, and the clouds cleared only leaving a bit of gloom and blue left to color the sky. Unlike his homeland where it was snowing and getting colder by the hour. Especially since it was almost winter now.

It was cold there almost all the time. Not that he minded. Matt loved his home even if there were some extremely harsh and cold winters. Unlike his southern twin brother Alfred who never experienced a winter colder than 75 degrees. Alfred hated the cold and he grew up in New York City and they've had some horrible winters but i guess that's why he moved to the south. Louisiana to be more exact.

But Matt hated them living so far away from each other. With him living in Canada and his brother all the way in the U.S. It was just to far for him. Especially now since both of his Papa and Dad basically disowned his after they found out he was gay. Well his Papa didn't exactly disown him but basically told him he didn't want anything to do with him. His Dad not so nice. He had some choice words for him and some other stuff he really rather not talk about or even dare to think about.

But Al was there he always had been. And therefore Matt would always be grateful to him.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

WOOO MY FIRST NetherlandsxCanada!

I cant write crap anymore. Well not just 1 story at a time but yeah. I'll try to update what ever story chapters i can with the little time i have but since school started I've been busy and haven't had a lot of time to write or even be creative. So yea. Like I said I'll try!

Hope You enjoyed!

Please Review!

And look! No super long author's notes! Hurray!


	2. Chapter 2

Oooh double upload :D Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Matt pulled the warm Orange blankets off him and stood up on the dark wood floors. The cold surrounding his feet, sending a chill up his spine and goose bumps forming on his arms.<p>

A surge of pain shot up his back as he tried to straighten himself, and he could feel a deep throbbing withing him.

Oh how it _stung_.

Matt rubbed his soft violet eyes, bags already forming under them. He stretched, his joints popping making him not ache as badly as before. He was still tired and he knew it, but his body just wouldn't let him sleep anymore. No matter how much he needed it. He walked slowly out of the room walking down the plain white hallway decorated by paintings of tulips. They were all different shades and hues of reds,yellows,oranges,pinks and a variety of more. Looking at them made a small smile on the young Canadians face.

They all meant something.

_Red meaning, the true declaration of love._

_Yellow, meant cheerful thoughts or there is sunshine in your smile._

_Cream, I will love you forever._

_White, symbolizes heaven, newness, and purity._

_Purple, royalty._

_Pink, affection._

_And Orange meant, energy, enthusiasm, desire, and passion.._

And every year since Canada freed The Netherlands from Germany during World War 2, Lars had sent tulips to his country(and some to him personally) every year. The orange ones were always Lars' favorite_. _They were so vibrant and bright, they always cheered Lars up some no matter what kind of mood he was in.

_Matt remembered how quiet Lars had become after the war.. _Even to Matt the one person that_ actually cared enough to save _him_ (though Lars claimed he didn't need to be saved. And eventually he would have freed himself he just was unprepared. Matt of course agreed with it trying to save Lars' pride. And not to anger the tall nation.) _Lars of course was very grateful even if he didn't exactly show it._ It had been 71 year since then.. And Matt had seemingly gotten closer to him. _Even if they weren't what you could call '_best friends'_.

Matt could hear a quiet sizzling noise coming from the kitchen, a quite familiar one at that. He walked down the huge staircase and went to the right where the kitchen was. It was a _good _sized kitchen_. _Granite counter tops, a big stain-less steel fridge_, _and everything a chef would love to have in his or her own kitchen.

Lars looked over his left shoulder to the doorway where Matt stood looking over the kitchen.

_"_Goedemorgen_." _He greeted.

"Morning" Matt whispered. His voice drowned out by a yawn.

The wonderful aroma of pancakes filled the air_, _making Matt's mouth water. There looked to be a mountain of them on a plate next to Lars. '_I must a died and gone to pancake heaven!' _Matt thought almost jumping at the idea.

Lars smiled at the face of excitement Matt was making.

"Somebody's excited.." Lars said just loud enough for Matt to hear_. _

And with that there was a smack to Lars_' _back making the taller nation chuckle._  
><em>

Matt looked up at Lars with a soft smile on his lips. He loved how he was just about the only one who really noticed him. Well besides Ukraine. He loved Ukraine he really did and if he was straight he would of probably have asked her out. But he didn't think of her in that way. Well that and her psychotic brother and deranged sister would of killed him. No exaggeration.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the chapter! Please review and give me any tips if ya can or anything you would like to see happen cause I'm kind of stumped. Anyways have a great thanksgiving! And sorry for short chappy!<p>

_Translation:_

_Goedemorgen- Good morning (dutch)_

_Shouldn't have been that hard to figure out! Woooh only one translation in this chapter lucky me!  
><em>


End file.
